The Only Tomorrow
by Demyx Rules
Summary: The first chapter sucks, but don't worry, I'm updating, revising, and editing constantly. It will get better once I can get more ideas, but I just had to jot this down quickly.


A/N: I will make this more detailed, I will make this a lot better. This is sort of like a draft. Contains DoC spoilers!!! MAJOR SPOILERS!! I will make this better, this is merely a first draft... I made it at midnight because I just had to write it down... Sorry, people, it will be revised, and majorly edited whenever I can think...

---

The golden sun dimmed into an orange color, and sunk behind the mountains. The Victorian-styled house in Wutai stood firmly with decorations and honorable symbols embroidered on its frame. Inside the house, there were usually comfy red chairs with laces, and big fluffy pillows. There were white carpets, adorned with valuable rugs and furs. There were several paintings and pictures on the walls of modern art. There was a fireplace, which always contained a log and was burning brightly by nightfall. The draperies were embellished with flowers and jewelry. There was only one empty room, which was decorated with feminine features. The mansion was enormous enough to suit several people, but there only lived two.

There was an older man, a scientist, who had black hair, and a beard. His eyes looked aged, and they were a deep brown. He wore mostly black except for a red cape around his shoulders. He called himself Dr. Valentine, but his first name was Grimoire. He lived in this enormous mansion with his only son, 18-year-old Vincent, whom lacked a great deal of education, and was looking frantically for a job. Vincent obtained numerous traits from his father, including black hair and brown eyes. He had the thin figure of his mother, however, and some slight face features from her. His mother had died years ago.

"Vincent." Grimoire called him; he was in the dining room, sipping a cup of hot tea, and writing a scientific report. "Vincent." He called again. Silence followed after. He muttered to himself, "I swear that boy is getting much too lazy for my liking..." He took another sip of mint tea.

"Yes, Father?" Grimoire looked up to see his son staring at him, with his head cocked like a child. Vincent was dressed in the usual casual clothing, which was a shirt, a jacket, pants, boots, and gloves; it was the proper attire that a gentleman wore back in those days. Grimoire blankly stared at him, and motioned as if to ask him to come closer. Vincent walked forward, looking over his father's shoulder, and staring at the report. "You want me to look at that?" He questioned, pointing to the report.

"Yes." Grimoire said. "It's a briefing on my next assignment."

Vincent took the paper swiftly, and his eyes trailed off to the bottom of the page. He was silent for a few moments. Grimoire sighed when he saw the child's expression. Vincent looked back up and frowned at him. "You're going to leave me alone... again?" He asked. "I barely even know you." Grimoire knew this, and he barely knew Vincent either. "Why won't you ever stay?" Vincent asked.

"Because I am a scientist." Grimoire replied, as Vincent handed the paper back to him. "I will be gone for two weeks approximately." He gathered his collections of papers, set them in a folder, finished off his tea, and walked to the kitchen to organize his stuff. Vincent gave a helpless look as he followed his father into the kitchen. "Trust me, we'll see each other in no time." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" Vincent said, stepping back a little. "One of these days, you're going to die." Grimoire turned around with a face of astonishment and horror to hear this from his offspring. "That's right!" Vincent said. "What's going to happen to me? You're going to leave me all alone?"

"Silence, boy!" Grimoire shouted suddenly. "Don't say that I am going to die!" Vincent's eyes widened for a moment, but not in fear, just to see that his father was angry for the first time in a long while, since his mother died. This must be some important assignment. "I have a lot of duties to uphold in my life... You are one of them. There are many things I treasure."

"I see." Vincent said, looking at the object Grimoire was holding, which was that piece of paper. "Two weeks, huh? Then you'll come back, spend the night, and be gone for another month."

"Don't mock me." Grimoire scolded, waving one arm around vigorously. "Please, be good. You know the rules." Grimoire put one hand on the door knob. Vincent didn't want to upset Grimoire, since he was getting old, and should retire from his job soon. He didn't want to part with his father in such a manner, either.

"Father." Vincent said, and the older man merely tilted his head slightly to hear what Vincent had to say. "I'm sorry. Good luck on your mission."

"I love you." Grimoire said, softly shutting the door.

"Father, wait." Vincent said, pressing his face against the glass to see his father leave quickly. "I... love you... too..."

---

As the months passed, Vincent entered a program with ShinRa. He did not qualify or even come close to the expertise that a scientist has. He sighed sadly at this to see his failed grade. There was a hope when he saw a job that paid good money on the bulletin board one day. "What is this job?" Vincent asked, pointing at the description on the pink piece of paper.

"Turk." The lady said. "The Turk's job is to do the President's dirty work." She said, munching an apple, spitting out the skin, and admiring Vincent's complexion.

"As long as it gives a good pay, I'll take it." Vincent said.

"Oh, no." The lady said, chewing the apple in a disgusting manner that made Vincent cringe. "You're not going to take the job that easily. Being a Turk requires about a year of training, and some college work in education in the speciality of English and history. But sometimes they require math, depending on which form of Turk you decide."

"Anything, I'll do anything." Vincent beseeched. "Please, just give me the job!"

"Very well, sir." She said, stamping the paper, using a straight-face expression, and a voice that always remained in the same tone, very much like those boring office ladies that always want to review your paperwork, and scold you if you don't possess it.

"Thank you!" Vincent shook her hand, and took off running with the piece of paper, ready to sign it and review it at home, where he always thought better at.

---

"Dr. Valentine!" A girl with straight, brown hair exclaimed. "Welcome back!" She wore a lab coat, a fancy blue shirt underneath, and a dark blue skirt with light blue high-heels. She had her hair up in a high ponytail wrapped in golden lacings. She clip-clopped over to Grimoire, and threw her arms around him. She saw him as a fatherly figure, because he seemed so good with her, and she was only 18.

"Lucrecia." Grimoire smiled, and hugged her warmly. "Good to see you." Dr. Lucrecia Crescent was Dr. Grimoire Valentine's assistant, and she would be a lousy Midgar graduate if she hadn't been tutored by this brilliant scientist. They had grown close ever since Lucrecia was 14.

"Have you been briefed about the project?" Lucrecia was more than happy to start any time.

"Slightly." Grimoire replied. "Let us review the data collection."

"Alright!" Lucrecia said, racing over to her computer, and opening numerous files. She had three open. "I think these are the only biological experimentation samples we have." She scooted out of the chair, and Grimoire sat down to look at the files. "Are these the correct ones?"

"Yes." Grimoire replied. "All we're missing is one last sample from one last, forbidden species."

"Really?" Lucrecia excitedly giggled.

"Yes." Grimoire said, smiling back at her. "We're going to a cave, and there, we will find the forbidden species... where it is destined to awaken at a fountain." Lucrecia disappeared, Grimoire noticed, since the laboratory was empty. "Lucrecia?" His head darted toward one direction, looking around. "Lucrecia?"

"Boo!" She joked at the exit of the lab. "Come on, Dr. Valentine!" She called out. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Alright." Grimoire laughed.

---

"Dr. Valentine!"

"Tell my son that I'm sorry."

"Dr. Valentine! Dr. Valentine!"

"My time has come to return to the Lifestream."

"No!" ... "No! Come back! Why did you!?!"

Vincent woke up from his nightmare. He sat up and looked at the interior of his room. "Mother..." He whispered, and took off running to her room, where he found a note that said that his father had recently passed away. "No..." Vincent said. "I knew it."

---

Vincent was now a graduate and a Turk. He wore a blue Turk uniform that had a red silk tie. His hair still black, and his eyes still Mahogany-brown. His figure still thin, yet masculine. He spoke with Tseng, the leader of the Turks, who had called him to his office. Vincent stood silently, and then politefully bowed. "Vincent Valentine. Reporting for duty, sir."

"Mr. Valentine..." Tseng said, narrowing his eyes. "You have been assigned to report to the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim."

_"Huh?"_ Vincent thought. "Mr. Tseng, sir..." Vincent muttered, withdrawing his glance at Tseng, and slowly backing up. "Isn't that a special case? Aren't only authorized personnel and required majorities of the educated allowed to enter? I know I'm not that..."

"But you are." Tseng said, still blankly staring up at the Turk. "You are the most experienced Turk out of all sent to the ShinRa mansion."

"What about --" Vincent said, prepared to name several Turks that he knew were far more advanced than him.

"They weren't qualified." Tseng replied. "They did not wish to go."

"..." Vincent sighed. "So I have no choice but to do it?"

"Do it with pleaesure." Tseng offered. "You have been assigned to be a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Vincent asked. "Sounds like fun, I suppose."

Tseng nodded. "Please examine this." Vincent looked at the picture. "What?" His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. "I'm bodyguarding that scientist?" Tseng nodded.

---

Lucrecia Crescent stood silently as she stared at the Turk in the blue uniform. She swore she knew him from somewhere. She suspiciously stared at him, as he sighed, and she tried to recall where she had met him before. "Vincent Valentine reporting for duty, Ma'am." He said in a serious, stern tone. "I have been assigned your protection."

Lucrecia gasped, instantly recalling where she had met him before, "No..."

"Huh?" Vincent said, slightly approaching the scientist.

She shook her head, remembering Grimoire. "Why would they send his...?"

"Excuse me?" Vincent said, cocking his head, trying to look at her eyes, but she was too focused on staring at the floor.

"I apologize." She said, waving her arms back and forth, and she smiled. "This is the first time I have ever met anyone from the Turks." She cheerfully said, still full of energy, even though she was depressed from Grimoire's death. "Lucrecia Crescent." She said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine." She smiled.


End file.
